


Who are you texting?

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU were all of the Persona protagonists live in the same dorm, Kind of implied Shinjiro/Hamuko, Minako is Hamuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Tatsuya and Hamuko decide to watch a movie together, but then Hamuko starts texting someone and Tatsuya gets curious.





	Who are you texting?

"So what do you have with you?" Hamuko asked as she sat down on Tatsuya’s bed.

"Not much really. I think I might have a one of the Star Wars movies and a few Marvel movies." Tatsuya said as he searched through his movie shelf.

"Do you have Civil War?" She asked.

"Let me see…" He looked through the movies. "Yup. Wanna watch it?"

"Sure."

He took the box and then proceeded to insert the disk into the DVD player.

He sat down on his bed beside Hamuko, who took the popcorn bowl when the movie started.

He didn’t care that Hamuko was a girl even if others would think of her being one of his best friends as being a little strange. He knew her since they were kids, they always supported each other when their brothers didn’t have the time to do so. The brother part was mostly from Tatsuya, since Makoto was available to Hamuko 90% of the time every day, but Katsuya was a different story.

20 minutes into the movie Hamuko’s phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and Tatsuya noticed the wide smile and the little sparkle in her eyes once she saw what was on the screen.

She started to text someone, probably replying to whoever had texted her first. Tatsuya wouldn’t have bothered if it was just a little, but she was at it for 20 goddamn minutes. He knew her well enough to know that she would only do that if the person she was texting was very important to her.

So why not tease her a little? He was curious to know who it was and what they were talking about anyway.

"Who is it that you’re texting?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked from the screen and at him. "Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to do it for too long."

"That doesn’t answer my question."

"It’s just a guy from SEES, nothing much."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" He smirked. She usually told something about the conversation to him since they were both Persona-users and wanted to help each other as much as possible. That guy was special, he knew it.

"Yes. Now can we please drop the subject?"

"Can I see the conversation?"

"No."

"Why not if it’s nothing special?"

"And why are you suddenly so interested in my conversations with other people?"

"I’m just curious to know who it is and what you were talking about. Who knows, maybe you’re both planning to run away from the city or something."

"That sounds more like something that Yuu would do."

"I know. Now will you tell me what you were talking about or will I have to take your phone away from you?"

"I’m not telling and I only dare you to try and take my phone." She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Well, guess I’ve got no choice."

He tried to snatch the phone away from her hands with no success. So he went with Plan B and started to tickle her stomach.

"H-hey! -hahaha- No- Not fair!" She said in between laughs. He took advantage of the opening and took the phone away from her. "Hey!"

He started to read the conversation from the beginning.

 

_Shinjiro - You busy?_

_Hamuko - Just watching a movie with a friend_

_Shinjiro - What friend?_

_Hamuko - One of my friends from the dorm._

_Shinjiro - Aren’t all of the other people in your dorm male?_

_Hamuko - Yes, why?_

_Shinjiro - Nothing. I don’t know why I even asked._

_Hamuko - I don’t think I understand what you’re saying…_

_Shinjiro - Whatever, forget it. It’s nothing, really._

_Shinjiro - By the way, do you have any free time tomorrow night?_

_Hamuko - Yes, why?_

_Shinjiro - Wanna go somewhere with me?_

_Hamuko - Sure, where are we going?_

_Shinjiro - To a restaurant nearby._

_Hamuko - Wanting to make sure that I’m eating well, right? ^w^_

_Shinjiro - Yeah, you got me there._

_Hamuko - I should stop texting now, Tatsuya is getting kinda suspicious_

_Hamuko - Bye! ^w^_

_Shinjiro - Bye, see you tomorrow._

 

Tatsuya smirked once he was done reading the messages, holding back a giggle. He couldn’t believe how dense Hamuko could be sometimes. This ‘Shinjiro’ guy was obviously crushing on her, or it seemed like it from the jealousy. And his invitation sounded a lot like a date.

"Could you give that back now?" She asked with a pout.

"Sure." He handed her the phone, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"Nothing." He kept smiling.

"It was just a casual conversation between teammates. There’s nothing special about it."

"Who do you think you’re fooling?"

"Huh?"

"You like him, don’t you?"

"Uh…" She blushed and looked away from him.

"So?"

"Yes, I do like him. And you better not tell anyone about it. I trust that you’ll keep this a secret."

"Promise." He showed her his hands to show no crossed fingers.

"Was it really that obvious?" She looked into his eyes.

“Yes. You don’t usually keep texting when watching a movie. Specially not one that you like."

"Sorry. We missed part of the movie because of me." She looked at the screen once again.

"I’ll overlook it. This once."

He took the blanket and covered both of them in it. He wasn’t gonna tell her about what he thought Shinji’s feelings were, it would be better if she realised that by herself.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. By the time the movie was over, they were both sleeping and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't finished playing Persona 2 yet but so far Tatsuya and Hamuko are my favorite protagonists. I figured that if no one was gonna write about them being best friends, then I should do it myself.


End file.
